


Family Affair

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A business is set up.AU as all heck.





	Family Affair

“David, you have got to be joking!”

“Mam!”

“Mam, listen to him... he has a plan, don’t you David?”

“What on earth will Steph think?”

The echoing argument falters to a stop when Steph enters the room, smiling at Megan as she does so. 

“I think it’s a great idea... why not? Family run businesses can do well, and I’m sure your David has thought this through Mim...”

Silence falls and Steph settles, making a point to choose a seat between Megan and her mother, reminding Megan that she won’t take a side, but she will make sure that Miriam listens to what David has to say. 

“And Lorraine, what will she think?”

“Mam, for heaven sake...”

Megan speaks softly, but firmly.

“David’s a grown man now... and I’m sure he has ideas for how to make this work... did you doubt Da this way?”

Miriam falls silent, then sighs.

“Alright, if I let you do this though, you have to pay Steph fairly...”

“He will.”

The voice comes from behind them, Lorraine entering the room and settling beside her husband. 

“He will pay fairly, I’ll make sure of it.”

“And you Megan?”

“I’ll keep working the fields, with Steph... if we all pull together I’m sure we can make a good go of it.”


End file.
